Happy Halloween!
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Halloween Special One-Shot) Nothing much to say in this summary... It's Halloween night and the kids are excited! Happy Halloween! Padilla/Hecox Family. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D


_**Happy Halloween to everyone that celebrates it, and for others who don't, happy October 31st! :D**_

_**i hope you enjoy this little Halloween special :D**_

_**P.S. Sorry for no update on 'TYF'. had a lot going on yesterday and today. that's why this is coming out so late.**_

_**P.P.S. I DON'T own anything but Ally's name. Charlotte belongs to Indiecity3.**_

* * *

The doorbell rung throughout the Padilla household. It was only moments before Kalel Padilla, dressed in an _Angel_ Costume opened the door with a bowl in her hands.

"Trick-or-Treat!" The kids shrieked.

Kalel giggled and handed out the candy. The kids grabbed what they liked and turned away.

"Thank you!" The kids shrieked again.

Kalel smiled and went back inside, closing the door and setting the bowl down.

"Mommy?"

Kalel looked down at her 5-year-old daughter and smiled. She was dressed as _Belle _from Beauty and the Beast.

"How do I look?" She asked, looking up at her mother with her big, brown eyes.

Kalel smiled and bent down to her daughter's level. "You look beautiful honey." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Did you see daddy's costume yet?" The 5-year-old asked.

Kalel shook her head. "No not yet."

The little girl gave a smile. "He looks funny mommy."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what he is wearing." Kalel said, standing up.

"You won't have to wait for long." Anthony's voice came from the other room.

Kalel and Ally walked in the living room where Anthony's voice was heard. Ally started to laugh at how her daddy looked.

"Daddy! You look like that person from _Twilight_!" Ally shrieked.

Kalel looked at Anthony before bursting out laughing with her daughter. "You know sweetie, you're kind of right. He does!"

Anthony rolled his eyes at the girls. "I lost a bet with Ian. He said the loser had to dress up like a vampire. This wasn't exactly my ideal choice. I'd rather be the _Beast _with Ally."

Kalel's laughing died down and she walked over to him. She looked closely at him. "Are you wearing... my lipstick?" Kalel asked a bit shocked.

Anthony bit his lip and looked around. "...Maybe..."

Kalel playfully rolled her eyes as the doorbell went off again. Kalel turned around and Ally went over to Anthony.

"Daddy?" The brown eyed girl asked.

Anthony looked down at his daughter. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Why are you wearing mommy's make-up?"

"Well sweetie, I lost a bet with uncle Ian and I have to where it." Anthony explained.

"Why?" The curious little girl asked.

"Because you're daddy lost to you're amazing uncle Ian." Ian's voice came behind.

Ally turned around and smiled. "UNCLE IAN!" She squealed and ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Hey baby girl. Happy Halloween." Ian said and smiled.

Ally's little eyes lit up. "Happy Halloween uncle Ian. Where's Charlotte?"

"Right here." Melanie's voice sounded.

"CHARLOTTE!"

"ALLY!"

The two little girls met in a hug. They pulled away and looked at each others costumes.

Charlotte was dressed in a C_heerleading_ costume. Melanie was dressed in _TinkerBell _costume, hair and everything. Ian was dressed in a _Pirate _costume. Everyone was dressed up.

"You guys ready to trick-or-treating?" Kalel asked.

Ally and Charlotte both bounced up and down and nodded their heads eagerly before running to the front door. The four adults chuckled at their children.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Melanie asked.

The girls looked confused at each other. What were they forgetting? They had their costumes on already...

"Your bags girls." Anthony said.

"Ohh..." The girls said in unison. They ran off, coming back seconds later.

"Okay, now let's go." Kalel said, opening the door.

The two girls ran out eagerly with Kalel and Melanie running after them and the two men tagging behind, reminiscing about tick-or-treating when they were younger...

* * *

_**a one-shot how how a typical kids would react on Halloween... Now to think about how to write a Christmas Special :D**_

_**hope you enjoyedd and i hope you had an amazing Halloween or October 31st! :D**_

_**byebyeee**_


End file.
